User talk:Kindly Mousey
Hi Kindly Mousey, Welcome to the Redwall Wiki! I've noticed that you've already made some contributions to our database -- thank you! We all hope that you'll enjoy our activities here and decide to join our community. If you'd like to learn more about working with the nuts and bolts of the Redwall Wiki, I have a few links that you might want to check out: * includes a basic tutorial about how to use our special wikitext code here on the Redwall Wiki. * The Manual of Style is an overview of the basic guidelines for how to format and style your articles, as well as an explanation of the rules. One other suggestion: If you're going to make comments on talk pages or make other sorts of comments, please be sure to sign them with four tildes (~~~~) to paste in your user name and the date/time of the comment. You can also click this button in the editing toolbar to do the same thing! If you have any questions, please feel free to post them in our community page. Also feel free to fill out your user page so we can get to know you! Thanks, and once again, welcome to the Redwall Wiki! -- LordTBT (Talk) 16:25, May 17, 2010 welcome Welcome to the wiki if you need any help you can ask me. don't forget to fill out your user page so we can learn more about you and many of us are making fanfics (story's centered around redwall but we call them fan fics :)) so feel free to check those out here is the link to MY Fanfic if you need any help you can ask me, o wait I said that didn't I? oops oh well again welcome! el mago I am the Night,shadows, and mist, I see you! 17:39, May 17, 2010 (UTC) Hello There! Hello and Welcome Kindly Mousey! Hope you have fun here and I hope we could be friends? Anyways ifn you need any help just ask, Well see ya 'round! Sister Armel 'Ello Matey! Wanna Chat? 18:32, May 17, 2010 (UTC) Hello My name's Holly :) I'm going to give you some links that may help ye in yer stay 'ere. *A list of users by yours truly here *A list of some good fanfic stories by Shieldmaiden *How to make a signature by Sambrook I give out random awards to people, check the top of some users' talk pages and if there is a colored box there, it's one of my awards! Looking forward to seeing you around, Holly Vorsicht der Nacht 19:07, May 17, 2010 (UTC) Hi! i'm Ferretmaiden, but most friends just call me Meeka! if you want to learn how to make a cool avatar (that picture thingy in the left high corner) go to my userpage! please fill out your userpage so we can no a little bit more about you and your alter ego! =) hope you have more fun than a human being should be allowed to have here!-- Ferretmaiden RAWR! I'm An Artist! Fear Me! 22:45, May 20, 2010 (UTC) Hey! Hey mate, this is a bit late, I know, but welcome to the wiki! I hope you'll enjoy it here as much as I do. If yer need any help, just ask around! Fill out yore user page so we can get to know ye. If yer need to read a fanfic, some writers are Peony, Rorc, Verminfate, Shieldmaiden, Armel, Bluestripe and heaps others! Could you please check out my fanfics and comment on them? I hope we could be mates! Anyways, once again welcome! --Laria Wavedeep I am an otter of Redwall! 01:27, May 21, 2010 (UTC) 'Ello! Hi there! I saw you on the Recent Edits, and I'd just like to say that your name is AWESOME! :) -- LPG Will draw for Mac and Cheese! 00:47, June 3, 2010 (UTC)